Notebook
by Ai-69
Summary: Ichigo menemukan sebuah buku catatan di kelasnya, dan buku itu ternyata menjelaskan segala yang terjadi satu setengah bulan yang lalu. Warning: AU, OOC maybe , typo.


Halooooo~~!!! Ai baaliiiiii~k!!! Dengan fic oneshot gaje baru made in saia... HUAHAHA~!! (Readers: LANJUTIN FIC LU YANG LAIN SONOH!! *ngelempar obor*)

Fic ini dibuat di sela-sela perangkuman sebuah buku pelajaran sebanyak 40 halaman dan ditulis tangan, tugas dari guru saia. Karena bosan, akhirnya saia malah nyalain lappie dan menulis fic ini (Readers: GAK NANYA!!) *digampar* . Kemudian disempurnakan dalam kesedihan karena doujinshi yang saia minta dari teman saia tidak bisa terkirim ke e-mail saia dikarenakan macet. Hiks... *lebay + dijotos*

Ya sudahlah, daripada Ai kebanyakan ngomong yang gaje-gaje, mending mulai ajaaa~

* * *

Warning: Hm, AU, maybe typo, OOC... pastinya. Ichigo's POV.

Disclaimer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo, lah. Masa' punya Ai. Impossible.

* * *

Notebook

* * *

Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki, seorang siswa SMA Karakura kelas 2. Kurasa, perkenalannya sudah cukup. Jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Huh, sial, aku terpaksa harus pulang terlambat hari ini. Itu karena ada kegiatan klub. Padahal tanpa ada kegiatan klub saja sudah membuatku lelah setengah mati.

Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung pulang begitu kegiatan klub selesai, tapi aku teringat bahwa buku tugas matematikaku tertinggal di kelas. Dan yang menjadi masalah adalah, besok aku harus mengumpulkan tugas matematika yang tadi diberikan guru matematikaku. Kalau kutinggalkan buku itu, maka sudah jelas besok aku akan dihukum oleh guru matematikaku.

Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi, maka aku segera berjalan ke kelasku yang sudah kosong. Aku langsung membuka pintu. Huh, untunglah, pintunya belum dikunci. Aku pun memasuki kelasku dan mengambil buku matematikaku yang tertinggal di laci mejaku. Kemudian, aku melihat ke dalam laci seolah mencari sesuatu yang biasanya ada di laci mejaku, tapi sekitar satu setengah bulan yang lalu, benda itu sudah tak ada lagi dan kupikir aku agak merindukannya. Dan benar saja, aku tak menemukan apa-apa.

Aku menghela nafas begitu aku tahu bahwa aku tak menemukan apapun disana. Seharusnya, setelah ini aku pulang, tetapi aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik di meja paling belakang yang persis di sebelah jendela, meja yang kosong sejak satu setengah bulan yang lalu. Gadis yang seharusnya duduk disana adalah teman satu klubku, yang terkenal sebagai gadis yang ceria dan menyenangkan. Tetapi sekarang tawa ceria gadis itu tak akan terdengar lagi, dan ia tak akan bisa duduk di bangku itu lagi, karena ia telah pergi untuk selamanya. Dan sampai saat ini masih belum ada murid pindahan yang datang dan mengisi bangku itu.

Aku pun menghampiri meja itu dan melihat benda yang ada di atas meja itu sekilas. Sebuah buku catatan. Aku memperhatikan buku catatan yang tebal itu. Buku bermotif daun-daun _maple_ yang berwarna oranye kecokelatan, seperti warna daun di musim gugur ini.

Aku tak tahu milik siapa buku catatan ini. Hm, mungkin ada yang meninggalkan buku catatannya disini. Sudahlah, lebih baik kubawa saja, pikirku. Aku pun memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasku dan segera berjalan pulang.

Angin musim gugur mengiringi setiap langkahku ke rumah, dan daun-daun yang berwarna kuning serta oranye kecoklatan itu terus berguguran seperti biasanya. Kuakui ini merupakan pemandangan yang cukup indah, tapi sekaligus merepotkan. Aku menatap daun-daun yang berguguran itu, merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal untuk pertama kalinya. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan daun-daun itu, ya, selain buku yang tadi kutemukan itu. Tapi... aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Aku pun kembali berjalan ke rumahku.

* * *

Sesampai di rumah, aku menyapa adikku, Yuzu, yang sedang membersihkan rumah. Sementara adikku yang satu lagi, Karin, tidak terlihat. Mungkin ia sedang bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temannya. Kemudian aku masuk ke kamarku yang berada di tingkat atas. Setelah berganti pakaian, aku merebahkan diriku di tempat tidurku karena lelah.

Dan tepat saat aku terbangun, kudengar Yuzu memanggilku dari luar kamar.

"Ichi-nii, ayo kita makan malam, makanannya sudah siap." ucapnya.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar " ucapku sambil berdiri. Aku melihat sekilas jam tanganku. Jam 06.10. Aku tidur cukup lama juga rupanya. Kemudian aku keluar dari kamarku untuk makan malam. Setelah makan malam, aku langsung mengerjakan PR ku dan belajar, kemudian menata buku untuk besok. Dan saat itulah aku teringat pada buku yang kutemukan tadi. Aku pun mengambil buku itu dan menatapnya sejenak.

'Hm, kira-kira buku ini milik siapa, ya... ' batinku sambil mengamati buku itu.

Setelah beberapa lama mengamatinya, aku mengela nafas.

'Ah, sudahlah, aku akan tahu besok,' batinku sambil memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasku.

Keesokan harinya, sesuai dengan rencanaku kemarin, aku bertanya pada teman sekelasku tentang buku itu.

"Hei, Mizuiro," aku menghampiri Mizuiro, temanku.

"Ya?" Mizuiro menoleh ke arahku.

"Apa kau tahu milik siapa buku ini?" tanyaku padanya. Mizuiro mengamatinya sejenak kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak, mungkin milik anak perempuan. Coba saja tanya," kata Mizuiro padaku. Aku mengangguk kemudian berjalan menghampiri temanku yang bernama Tatsuki Arisawa.

"Hei, Tatsuki!!" seruku sambil menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Buku ini milikmu?" Aku balik bertanya sambil memperlihatkan buku yang kutemukan kemarin itu. Tatsuki mengambilnya dan mengamatinya sejenak. Kemudian ia mengembalikannya padaku dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, ini bukan milikku. Chizuru, apa ini milikmu?" Tatsuki bertanya kepada gadis yang sedang memakan bekal di sebelahnya, Chizuru.

"Eh?" Chizuru, gadis yang menurutku aneh itu menoleh dan memperhatikan buku catatan yang kutunjukkan sejenak. Kemudian gadis itu menggeleng.

"Bukan, ini bukan milikku, Kurosaki. Mungkin milik Michiru atau yang lain," ucap Chizuru.

"Hm, kalau begitu terimakasih, Chizuru, Tatsuki," ucapku sambil berjalan menjauh untuk menanyai anak-anak lainnya.

---------------

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Semua anak langsung pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing dengan bersemangat begitu dipersilahkan. Sementara aku? Aku berjalan lesu ke rumahku sambil memikirkan kejadian aneh ini. Aku sudah bertanya kepada seluruh teman-teman sekelasku, beberapa anak kelas lain yang sering datang ke kelasku, tapi tak ada yang merasa memiliki buku catatan musim gugur itu. Ini aneh, sangat aneh.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku masih terus saja memikirkan keanehan itu. Aku hanya menyapa Yuzu dan Karin sekilas kemudian aku langsung masuk ke kamarku. Saat makan malam pun aku masih merasa penasaran dengan buku itu sehingga aku menyantap makananku dengan tak bersemangat. Setelah makan pun aku kembali masuk ke kamarku dan memandangi buku itu sambil memikirkan keanehan itu sampai-sampai aku tidak belajar. Yah, tak apalah, sekali ini saja. Lagipula mana mungkin aku bisa belajar dengan kondisi penasaran seperti ini?

Aku masih memperhatikan buku itu, buku catatan tebal bermotif daun maple musim gugur, yang tampaknya ada hubungannya dengan seseorang, entah siapa. Aku terus mengamatinya sampai akhirnya muncul sebuah ide di benakku.

'Bagaimana kalau kubaca saja isinya? Siapa tahu aku bisa mendapat petunjuk.' batinku.

Aku pun berpikir sejenak.

Bisa saja isinya rahasia dan tidak boleh dibaca oleh orang lain selain pemiliknya. Tapi jika aku tidak membacanya, aku akan merasa penasaran seumur hidup. Dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membaca buku itu.

Kubuka buku catatan itu.

Di halaman pertama, tidak tertulis apapun. Bahkan nama pemilik yang biasanya ditulis di halaman pertama pun tak ada. Maka, aku langsung membuka halaman berikutnya.

-22 Agustus-

' Waah, tak terasa hampir musim gugur, ya. Dan kebetulan, buku catatan & _diary_ lamaku sudah penuh. Ya sudah, akhirnya kubeli saja buku ini, sekaligus kujadikan _diary _! Hehe. Soalnya tidak ada yang jual diary seperti yang aku mau, sih... Lagipula kan buku ini bagus dan cocok dengan musim gugur. Selain itu, warnanya membuatku merasa dekat dengan orang yang kusukai itu. Hehehe.'

23 Agustus

' Hari ini aku senang sekali!! Bagaimana tidak, tadi ada pelajaran biologi, dan kami mendapat tugas kelompok! Dan yang paling menyenangkan, aku sekelompok dengan cowok yang kusukai itu! Wah, bisa sekalian pendekatan, nih... hehehe,'

Aku menghela nafas. Dasar cewek. Kemudian kubuka halaman demi halaman berikutnya.

26 Agustus

' Tadi aku terus saja menatapnya karena khawatir. Dia tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya, sih!! Ya sudah, aku pun mendukungnya walaupun secara tak langsung. Hihihi, dasar aku payah. Sudahlah, semoga ia kembali semangat lagi... '

27 Agustus

' Ternyata hari ini ia jadi bersemangat lagi!! Wah, pasti itu gara-gara dukunganku, ya, ahahaha!!'

30 Agustus

'Aku... sangat bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu! Tapi, aku tidak tahu cara mengekspresikan yang paling tepat. Aku memang bodoh, sih. Dan... aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu musim gugur dua tahun lalu. Inilah alasanku menyukai musim gugur selain pemandangannya yang indah. Warna musim gugur ini, seperti warnamu...'

Aku mengerutkan alisku. Tulisannya agak berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Karena penasaran, aku pun membuka halaman berikutnya.

5 September

'Aku selalu berharap kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin... apakah kau mencintai orang lain? Apa aku harus menyatakannya sekarang? Menyatakan bahwa aku cinta padamu? Sepertinya aku harus berpikir dulu, meskipun biasanya aku benci itu...'

10 September

'Aku telah memikirkan semuanya dengan baik. Dan jawaban yang kutemukan hanya satu, apapun resikonya, aku harus mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Secepatnya.'

11 September

'Kurasa aku belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang... dan, aku baru tahu ternyata temanku menyukainya. Bagaimana ini? Mungkinkah aku harus menyerah?'

13 September

'Bagaimanapun juga aku tak akan bisa mengkhianati temanku. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku menyerah. Ah ya, tadi dokter meneleponku. Pasti tentang hal itu lagi.'

14 September

'Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Tapi lebih baik kau bersamanya saja. Ternyata dugaanku benar. Sudah tak lama lagi. Kata dokter, tinggal seminggu lagi. Lebih baik kau bersamanya saja. Tak ada gunanya kau bersamaku, karena itu hanya akan menyakitimu saja.'

Aku menghela nafasku dengan berat. Aku pun membuka halaman berikutnya.

17 September

'Ada banyak hal yang bisa diubah di dunia ini, benar kan? Seperti es yang seharusnya meleleh, tidak akan meleleh jika dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas. Tapi perasaanku padamu tidak begitu, aku sangat menyukaimu, itu kenyataan, bukan ilusi, tipuan, atau leluconku semata. Hatiku terasa begitu sakit ketika mengetahui bahwa temanku juga menyukaimu. Dan kenyataan bahwa sudah tinggal beberapa hari lagi juga begitu. Sayang sekali...'

20 September

'Besok, ya. Tapi aku belum ingin ini semua berakhir.

Aku akan merindukan saat-saat di klub bersama teman-teman. Merindukan saat teman-teman mentertawakan leluconku. Merindukan saat berjalan-jalan bersama teman-teman. Merindukan saat makan siang bersama teman-teman. Merindukan saat teman-teman bertepuk tangan saat aku maju untuk olahraga.

Dan aku juga, belum ingin meninggalkanmu.

Aku masih ingin terus melihat raut wajahmu saat menemukan surat-suratku di laci mejamu dan membacanya. Aku akan merindukan saat-saat aku memasukkan surat-surat itu secara diam-diam ke laci mejamu. Dan aku akan merindukan saat-saat aku mengirim berbagai kartu dan hadiah padamu. Selain itu aku juga ingin terus menyemangatimu, tapi tidak akan bisa lagi.

Itu takdirku. Kita tak akan bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini.

Selamat tinggal, semuanya.

Dan kau... aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku memang cerewet, tapi aku tidak bisa cerewet soal cintaku padamu jika bicara langsung. Jadi... semoga akhirnya kau tahu perasaanku sebagai seorang pengagum rahasiamu yang terus saja menyembunyikan rasa cintaku padamu selama ini. Terimakasih untuk semuanya... dan terimakasih, sudah membuatku mencintaimu.

Selamat tinggal

Ichigo'

Aku tersentak kaget melihat namaku tertulis di akhir halaman itu.

Perasaan sebagai pengagum rahasiaku? Aku berpikir sejenak, kemudian aku teringat sesuatu.

Saat ulang tahunku, ada seseorang yang memasukkan kartu ucapan ke laci mejaku dan mengirim hadiah ke rumahku.

Saat tahun baru, ada sebuah kartu tahun baru istimewa yang dikirimkan bersama sebuah hadiah padaku.

Dan di saat aku tak bersemangat, aku menemukan surat-surat penyemangat di laci mejaku.

Jantungku berdebar keras. Aku pun mengambil dua surat yang kuterima dari pengagum rahasiaku itu dan membaca serta membandingkan tulisannya. Dan aku pun tersentak begitu mengetahui bahwa kertas dan tulisan di surat itu sama dengan yang ada di dalam buku itu.

Kubaca salah satu surat itu lagi.

'26 Agustus'

'Hai!! Kulihat kau tidak bersemangat, ada apa sebenarnya? Yah, apapun sebabnya, aku ingin kau kembali jadi Kurosaki yang biasanya lagi. Sudah ya, hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Dari pengagum rahasiamu ^.^ .

Aku terbelalak kaget. Isinya benar-benar cocok dengan tulisan pada halaman keempat buku ini. Kemudian, aku pun membaca surat lainnya dengan tangan gemetar.

'20 September'

"Kurosaki, selamat tinggal, mungkin kau tidak akan bisa bertemu denganku lagi setelah ini, maaf ya, tidak bisa menyemangatimu lagi. Pengagum rahasiamu.'

Ternyata benar. Orang yang memiliki buku ini adalah orang yang mengirim semua surat ini padaku. Lembar ke tiga belas tanggal 20 September adalah halaman terakhir di buku _maple_ itu yang terisi. Dan juga tanggal aku menerima surat terakhir dari penggemar rahasiaku ini. Dan, esoknya, sama sekali tak ada surat atau hadiah apapun darinya. Kukira ia bercanda, tapi ternyata tidak. Dan tanggal 20 September adalah satu setengah bulan yang lalu. Jadi, semua ini cocok. Jika aku bisa mengetahui pemilik buku ini, maka aku pasti bisa tahu siapa penggemar rahasiaku selama ini.

Tapi tampaknya aku melupakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatku tersentak begitu menyadarinya.

Tanggal 20 September adalah satu setengah bulan yang lalu.

Hari terakhir gadis yang duduk di bangku paling belakang kelasku itu datang ke sekolah. Hari terakhir aku melihatnya tersenyum kepada yang lain, dan hari dimana wajahnya – untuk pertama kalinya – terlihat pucat. Dan esoknya guruku menyampaikan kabar bahwa gadis itu meninggal karena sebenarnya ia menderita suatu penyakit kronis sejak lama.

Tanganku gemetar. Jangan-jangan...

Aku segera membuka halaman buku itu untuk mencari nama pemiliknya. Ia pasti menulisnya di suatu tempat. Dan jika dugaanku benar, maka...

Dan aku menjatuhkan buku itu begitu aku melihat tulisan di halaman terakhir buku itu yang sangat sesuai dengan dugaanku. Nama pemilik buku itu.

.

Senna.

.

Nama sederhana milik gadis yang telah meninggal satu setengah bulan yang lalu itu, nama gadis ceria teman satu klubku yang menyukai musim gugur itu. Nama gadis ceria yang selalu membuat lelucon. Nama gadis yang cerewet tapi juga menyenangkan. Nama gadis yang selama ini diam-diam selalu mengirim surat-surat kepadaku. Nama gadis yang selalu menyemangatiku lewat surat-surat rahasianya. Nama gadis yang ternyata selama ini menaruh perasaan padaku.

Gadis itu memang gadis yang ceria dan selalu membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa senang, tapi ia juga bisa merasa sedih. Ia memang gadis yang pemberani dan nekat, tapi ia juga bisa merasa takut seperti yang lain. Ia memang gadis yang selalu mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan, tetapi ia juga punya rahasia, perasaan yang dipendamnya dalam hatinya.

Dan akhirnya, aku mengetahui perasaannya, satu setengah bulan setelah ia meninggalkan dunia ini. Tapi kenapa bukunya masih ada di meja itu dan tak tersentuh oleh siapapun? Aku pun tak tahu.

----------------

Esoknya, sepulang sekolah, aku berjalan ke sebuah tempat yang terakhir kudatangi satu setengah bulan yang lalu, bersama teman-teman. Tempat dimana Senna berada. Aku mencoba mengingat tempat Senna diantara puluhan batu nisan yang ada disana. Dan akhirnya kutemukan. Aku pun menatap nama yang tertulis di batu nisan itu lekat-lekat.

"Hai," ucapku akhirnya. "Aku datang mengunjungimu,"

Kemudian kukeluarkan buku bercorak maple itu dari tasku dan kuletakkan di makam gadis itu.

"Kau meninggalkan ini di kelas," ucapku. "Maaf ya, aku sudah membaca isinya,"

Aku menatap makam gadis itu lagi selama beberapa saat.

"Terimakasih sudah mengirim surat-surat itu padaku, Senna, terimakasih." ucapku lirih. "Baiklah, kurasa aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku pasti akan datang lagi, bersama teman-teman yang lain. Sampai jumpa, Senna," aku menambahkan. Kemudian, aku berjalan keluar dari pemakaman.

Angin musim gugur menerpa wajahku. Daun-daun yang berguguran membuatku teringat pada gadis itu. Gadis bernama Senna yang sangat menyukai musim gugur. Gadis yang menyukai saat dedaunan yang telah berwarna kecokelatan itu meninggalkan dahan pohon. Entah itu hanya khayalanku atau bukan, sayup-sayup kudengar suara pelan yang kukenal diantara suara angin dan gemerisik dedaunan.

"Sampai jumpa, Ichigo,"

Aku tersentak begitu menyadarinya, tetapi kemudian aku tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, sampai jumpa, Senna,"

Angin musim gugur terus menerpa tubuhku yang terus berjalan pulang. Desir angin dan tiap helai daun yang gugur dari dahannya mengingatkanku padanya. Teman sekaligus pengagum rahasiaku, yang selalu menyemangatiku.

...

...

...

"Kau tahu, Ichigo? Aku pertama kalinya bertemu dengan seseorang yang menjadi sangat penting bagiku di musim gugur. Yah, itulah alasanku menyukai musim gugur selain karena pemandangannya yang indah!! Oh, ya... menurutku, warna musim gugur itu seperti warnamu, lho! Bagaimana menurutmu, Ichigo?"

...

...

...

~The End~

Selesailah fic gaje saia ini... Gimana?

Hm, karena saia gak tau mesti masukin ni fic gaje ke genre mana, mending saia ngawur aja *plak*.

Ya sudahlah, gw tutup aja. Terimakasih sudah membaca...

Oya, Ai butuh saran, kritik, dan review jujur dari kalian... kalau memang hancur, silakan dicaci maki. Hehe.

Thank you!!

Ai-69.


End file.
